The Pyro and her Junker boys
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: An Aussie Pyromaniac and a Explosion enthusiast, perfect match right? For them yes but for the rest of the world? They're fucked. The world is truly doomed when they become obsessed with each other. Poor Roadhog, having to deal with a couple of horny criminals that keep hurting themselves. "Whatta Beauty!" "Are you talking about me or my gun?" "Both!"


Junkrat and his trusty bodyguard Roadhog strolled through a tunnel that they dug themselves. The plan was perfect, the tunnel was directly under the tower of London and their target, the Crown Jewels. It was their biggest heist yet, **no one** has ever stolen the jewels, much less attempted to in the last 100 years. They were going to be the first. The guard has guns but they had EXPLOSIONS! Not to mention Roady was scary and intimidating as fuck.

"'ere it is Roady!" Junkrat said loudly, followed shortly by a louder cackle "are ya ready?" he was twitching in excitement, he couldn't wait to cause all the mayhem he could. Explosions, lots of explosions! He could hardly wait.

When he got a grunt in reply his grin turned maniacal as he raised his grenade launcher and aimed it at the roof of the tunnel "Fire in the hole!" he pulled the trigger and cackled as it made the roof explode. Roadhog grabbed him by one of his straps and pulled away from the falling debris before the idiot got squashed. After that well…mayhem ensued.

* * *

The head of Scotland yard stood inside his office, looking at papers and reports. He was in a perfect position, his seat was directly in front of a large window. Absolutely perfect. She raised her launcher and aimed it slightly above the window. "Ace…" with a crazed giggle she pulled the trigger and watched excitedly as the grenade went straight through the window and blew the place into pieces. She waited impatiently for the dust and ash to clear, she needed to know if her target was blown to bits. She giggled once more when she saw blood and chunks of flesh.

Screaming could be heard next, followed by angered and terrified shouting "time to go" she muttered to herself when the police force noticed her. She stood from her perched position on the building opposite the destroyed Scotland yard building and raced away.

* * *

Junkrat was having the time of his life that he almost forgot that he was robbing the tower. People were screaming as they were blown to bits of burned, loud boom sounds were all he could hear. What did he do to deserve such a wonderful gift, was it Christmas already? He couldn't stop cackling in glee. Roadhog had to stop him from getting himself killed by his own explosions many times due to his excitement.

They had reached the top after destroying every level they walked through, they left a trail of bodies, debris and blood in their wake. Once more, Junkrat raised his launcher and shot the door apart. He heard screamed from the other side as pieces of wood stabbed into the soldiers. They ran in straight after, guns blazing and hook swinging. Dispatching this fuzzy hive wearing ponces were too easy. They had old guns with swords on the tip, did they not know it was 2075? Oh well, they're dead anyway. "oh whatta beaut!" he cheered as he gazed at the Crown Jewels. They glittered so prettily, he had to have them! "grab all ya can Roady, we got back of Bourke to go!" he raced to the glass that held the jewels and smashed it open, with a grin he stuffed his bag of all the jewels he could carry. Roadhog did the same. "Now let's get outta 'ere!"

Roadhog grunted and pulled Junkrat over his shoulder, it was easier to run faster without Junk's peg leg to slow them down. He was good a running, not so good when he falls over and is trying to get back up. He flops around like a beached whale trying to get back to the water.

* * *

She raced through the streets of London, dodging bullets and omnics. It was easy, whilst they had new aged weapons, they were sloppy and couldn't aim for shit. That and she could blow every person and omnic up with a single grenade. She was obsessed with the fire and destruction an explosion can create. "Get her!" she could hear the police screaming, angered that they could not take out one woman.

"Come on blokes, hit me! You're all a couple of dipsticks!" she cackled as she threw a grenade into a group of police, they screamed as they were flung all over the place.

As fun as messing with the law was, she needed a place to hide, just until she could find a way to escape London. Her pale blue eyes looked around frantically. Then she found it, a garage, no one would ever suspect a criminal to hide out in a place that sticks out like a sore thumb. With that in mind, she raced in the opposite direction and stopped "come on friend! Let's have a blast!" once the cops stood before her she raised her gun and shot in front of her, the dust and ash acted as a smoke bomb. She was completely hidden and used the cover to race to the garage.

* * *

Junkrat and Roadhog were running away from their assailants. Well, technically Roadhog was running with Junkrat on his shoulder. It gave the demolition expert the perfect vantage point to shoot his grenades. "we need a place to hide!" Junkrat screamed to his companion over the gunfire.

Roadhog suddenly turned a hard right and sprinted into an alleyway, they remained silent as the cops ran past them. "Oooh you're smart Roady!" the large man grunted and ran back out of the alley "do ya got a place ta stay?" the man grunted once more as he ran into a garage "perfect mate! Hidin' in plain sight, I like it!"

They fell silent after that, both hoping to get a few minutes to recuperate before having to start running again. "Wha?" they raised their weapons when the garage door opened slightly, a figure came sliding in and slammed the button again to close it. "what the fuck!?" Junkrat yelled angrily, thinking he would have to fight this person. It was clearly a woman as you could see her perky medium sized breasts that were covered by an elastic material, she also wore sports pants, biker gloves, and combat boots. Her arms and stomach were shown as she was not wearing anything. She wasn't overly muscled but she was well defined, flat and toned. Her bleach blonde hair was fuzzy and no doubt incredibly knotted but she didn't seem to mind. She was tanned with scars littered any bare skin. Her pale blue eyes were trained on him inquisitorially. She was a pretty little thing, probably reached his shoulders. He liked the grenade launcher in her hand. "Who the fuck are ya!?"

She looked at him with a cocky smirk "the names Fireball."


End file.
